


Comfort and Joy

by artsyAquarius



Series: Paper Lanterns Universe [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Massage, Too hot to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyAquarius/pseuds/artsyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's too hot to sleep, what's a young couple in love to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing smut, even though this isn't a full smut, because I'm a coward. Anway, this takes place before Aradia's accident.

You lay in bed, side by side, blankets discarded. It was one of those summer nights where you couldn’t sleep. Not that sleep was the purpose of your visit to Sollux’s house, but whatever.   
You roll onto your side and nuzzle his neck. “I love you,” you whisper. You’re not sure if he heard you or not, but he wraps his hand in your thick hair, massaging your temple. You drape your arm across his chest, your hand resting on his opposite shoulder. His hand moves, trailing softly down your neck and across your collarbone. It slides across your shoulder blade, then down your side. He starts moving his fingers in circles on your back, sending warm tingles through your body. You hum into his neck.   
He removes your hand from his shoulder and turns you over so that you’re on your back. You smile involuntarily when he leans over you, legs either side of your hips. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are today?” he asks, his voice low and teasing.   
You smirk. “Yes, in fact, you have. Let’s see…you told me at breakfast, you told me when we went to the shop, when we had lunch at the café, and when-”you’re cut off as he kisses you full on the mouth.   
When you break apart, he’s smiling at you with a raised eyebrow. “Ok, geez, I didn’t ask for a lecture, did I?” you laugh quietly. “I just thought I’d say it again, since KK doesn’t like us being all ‘lovey-dovey’ around him. His words, not mine.”   
You grin. “I don’t mind how many times you tell me.”   
He slowly lowers himself on top of you, his hands rubbing your ribcage. He kisses his way up your neck, the side of your cheek, your jawline, until he comes to your mouth again. While you kiss, his hands slide under your shirt, fingers running up and down the soft skin of your stomach. Good thing you’re not ticklish.   
His hands reach your bra, and they trace the edge of it carefully. He slides his fingers under, feeling the swell of flesh. You moan into his lips. Grabbing one of his hands, you lead it to your waistline. He gets the idea, and moves his hand under the fabric of your shorts. It rests between your legs, not forcing itself in, just being there as a comfort. You move your own hand to a similar place on Sollux’s body. With his other hand, he massages the nipple in slow circles. You wrap your other arm around him, and you lie like that for a while. You don’t need to do anything more than that. You’d taken things slow, and neither of you were in a rush. You just needed to be close to each other. Nothing mattered when you were like this. You were just…together, and that’s all either of you needed right now.


End file.
